Ciclos
by Annalizzz
Summary: Lo hermoso de los ciclos es que siempre llega una segunda oportunidad. Y ellos siempre completaban el círculo . NaruIno. TWOSHOT. Traducción oficial de "Cycles".
1. Ciclos

**N/A: Esto fue inspirado de alguna forma por la canción de Maroon 5's "Not Falling Apart." No estoy muy segura de cómo… también, finalicé de leer Siddhartha de Hermann Hesse, así que tal vez lo haya influenciado un poco? Como sea, por favor lean, disfruten, y no olviden el review!**

**N/T: La historia, el desarrollo, todo excepto los personajes pertenecen a "In Permanent Hiatus", yo solo tuve el placer de poder traducir esta historia :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Había luz. Dejó de soñar al instante pero no quería abrir sus ojos. Sabe lo que la luz significa; es de mañana.

Puede recordar un tiempo en que solían gustarle las mañanas. Puede recordar un tiempo en que despertar no era doloroso y no lo hacían sentir con ganas de quedarse escondido por un rato. Pero no había sido así desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No desde esa primera noche.

Mierda, piensa vagamente. Abre sus ojos sin querer, y rápidamente trata de cerrarlos de nuevo, pero no sirve de nada. Está levantado, y ahora sabe con seguridad; que ella se ha ido. Su mano acaricia las sabanas, pero están frías. Es siempre lo mismo. _Siempre._ Piensa, tratando de recordar cuando no estaban así. No puede. Se pregunta brevemente que tan temprano ella se debe haber ido.

_Siempre estaré aquí para ti_… es su voz en su oído, pero no lo es. No es la misma brusquedad en sus gemidos o la estridencia de sus gritos. No es la que él ha llegado a conocer, o la que ella quiere que conozca, o… aunque no quiere pensar en esto tan temprano.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fue la primera vez que realmente lo aterró. Puede verlo claramente, desde el momento en que ella prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos y susurro en su oído al tintineo de las llaves en la cerradura, apresurada, urgente, a lo que viene a continuación, a lo que siempre viene a continuación. Pero él estaba tan aterrado, todo el tiempo, aterrado. ¿Y sí no lo decía en serio? ¿Y sí lo odiaba? ¿Y sí despertaba de este sueño? Pero no despertaba; no sabe las respuestas a las otras preguntas.

Ella era mucho más experimentada que él, o así parecía. Después tuvo la impresión de que estaban improvisando sobre la marcha. Recuerda que ella olía a flores, como la primavera, como algo_ limpio_, lo que por su puesto hizo todo el acto tan condenadamente fácil de razonar.

_Por favor_… Ella nunca lo dijo. Nunca se decían nada, siempre sin palabras; hablaban con su piel, con sus miradas, con sus cuerpos. Pero estaba en su mirada, la suplica. ¿O era su propia mirada reflejada en los ojos índigo de ella? _Por favor_…

_Siempre estaré aquí para ti_…. Debe haber sido esa noche en que ella lo dijo, sus brazos sobre sus pechos mientras yacían en el sudor, en sabanas pegajosas, aspirando la humedad del aire de la noche de verano. Podría quizás haberlo besado después; a veces los detalles se vuelven difusos. Todo lo que realmente recuerda es el horror de aquella mañana, auténtico terror que se apodero de su estómago como un puño de hierro. Ella se había ido.

No sabía qué hacer. Se atormentaba a si mismo con preguntas, con cosas que debió haber hecho mejor pero ahora eran demasiado tarde para cambiar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"¡Te odio!" Está mirando su reflejo en el espejo, privado de sueño; hay arena en sus ojos y bolsas debajo de ellos. "Te odio." Cada mañana que ella se va hace esto, desde esa noche. Se levanta y arrastra sus pies al baño, agarra el fregadero, y se mira hacia abajo, susurrando la misma patética frase una y otra vez hasta que no puede soportar seguir viéndose a sí mismo. Es una triste tradición, pero de nuevo, es como se siente. Triste. Patético. Abandonado. Perdido.

"Te odio…" ¿De todas formas con quien está hablando? Cambia de segundo a segundo. Ahora es consigo mismo, por hacerlo pasar por este horrible ciclo, este repugnante y adictivo habito que parece no poder romper. Ahora con _él_, por irse en primer lugar y jamás mirar atrás, ese bastardo, por el que ella vino a caer a sus brazos cuando no había nadie más. Ahora es con él mismo de nuevo, por ser tan débil, por ser incapaz de decir "no." Ahora es ella… Por ser todo lo que él quería y más. Entrecierra sus ojos cuando un rayo de sol lo deslumbra a través de la ventana detrás de él, reflejándose en el espejo y golpeándolo directo en los ojos. Al igual que ella. _Exactamente_ como ella. Ese debería ser su nombre, Sol. Tiene los colores para eso también. Excepto…. suspira, apartando los ojos de su imagen mientras se voltea para irse. Excepto que él se parece a ella en ese sentido también, sin mencionar la "desagradable" cantidad de naranja en su armario. (Ella siempre usa esa palabra, "desagradable," cuando se refiere a sus ropas. Por su puesto, eso hace que sea mucho más fácil el arrancársela capa por capa con esa dulce, sádica sonrisa de ella. )

"Te Od…" Sabe que no puede seguir con esto por mucho más, no debería, él no es así normalmente. Él es un luchador, un ganador; ¡él va a ser Hokage por amor de dios! O al menos quería serlo alguna vez, en un muy distante pasado. Ahora no está seguro de nada, salvo las náuseas que sentía en el estómago. Y ella.

"…Te…" Odia la manera en que su cuerpo actúa cuando ella está cerca, como lo controla tan profundamente desde que sus dedos rozan su piel. No quiere tener esa clase de relación más, y para ser honesto, realmente nunca quiso tenerla en primer lugar. Está cansado––– no, _enfermo_, agonizantemente enfermo de tener que usarse a sí mismo para complacerla porque sabe que es la única manera de conseguir que se quede por más tiempo que el efímero momento en que únicamente ella parece permitírselo, pequeños, vislumbres de algo que él no puede alcanzar. Está cansado de correr tras ella. Está disgustado consigo mismo. Y está _enfermo _del sexo sin fin; por una vez le gustaría solo hacerle el amor. Pero ahora solo está siendo ridículo.

"Te amo." Esta es la parte en que se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y llora por un largo rato.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Después de esa primera noche, después de que se diera cuenta que ella no lo odiaba y sus frenéticas preguntas fueran contestadas (en una risa, en un tono desenfadado como si no significara nada), después de que el reconociera que estaban cayendo en este patrón infinito, después de todo eso, fue cuando el hizo esa estúpida cosa–––esas estúpidas_ cosas_.

Él no había entendido completamente los términos que le fueron entregados. Había pensado que eran algo más, que no tendría que actuar como si todo estuviera normal. Pero rápidamente entendió que estaba_ equivocado_.

Ella no lo miraba cuando le sonreía, no lo saludaba de vuelta. Miraba a través de él, y se alejaba cuando trataba de tocarla, de abrazarla. Era más doloroso que el rechazo al que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? ¿Estaba avergonzada? No, peor, ella estaba_ jugando_ con él, con sus emociones, rompiéndolo lentamente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué dejaba que lo hiciera? Y sin embargo, la noche siguiente, allí estaba ella, empujándolo contra la pared mientras sus labios se encontraban con los suyos y sus dedos tiraban de su chaqueta. Y él se rendía. Y despertaba solo la mañana siguiente.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Te amo." Estas eran las simples dos palabras que le gustaría decir, clamar, gritar con todos sus pulmones, sin embargo estas simples dos palabras parecían más un deseo, una súplica de afecto. Está bien porque él la necesita. No está bien porque ella no lo necesita.

"Patético." Se escupe la palabra, se regaña, se golpea a si mismo con ellas. "Patético." Es una hermosa palabra realmente. Parece describir todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida, todo lo que tiene que ver con él respirando.

"Espera…" Se pausa en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, y algo se le ocurre. ¿Está acaso suicida? Sacude su cabeza, pero su mano sigue en el pomo y lo hace dudar. _Ve adelante_, se ordena a sí mismo. Esa es su vida ahora, _ve hacia adelante_, pero él _no quiere_ ir hacia adelante. Aún así tampoco quiere volver atrás. Está estancado. Está estancado en ella, en su pálido cabello color miel, en sus dulces labios rojos, en esa sonrisa tortuosa, en el azul oscuro de sus ojos… y de repente es capaz de abrir la puerta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ella tenía reglas. Nunca se las dijo directamente, pero él las aprendió, las aprendió de la frialdad de sus ojos cobalto, de la manera en que sus pestañas se extendían hacia abajo, fruncía sus labios, la manera en que se volteaba y se iba. Literalmente. Salía por la puerta. Pero lo hermoso de los ciclos es que siempre tienes una segunda oportunidad. Y ellos siempre completaban el círculo.

Reglas. Ella tenía reglas. Como no darle esa mirada cuando hacía algo mal, porque ella nunca hace _nada mal_. Como no besarla o tocarla o hacerle cualquier cosa suavemente, tiernamente, dulcemente, porque ella _no es_ ninguna chica debilucha y podría patearte el culo en un instante. Como no abrazarla después de terminar su apasionante encuentro nocturno. Como no hablar, porque hablar lo hace real. Reglas. Las aprendió todas al pie de la letra, aunque no estuvieran escritas. Nunca cuestionó ninguna de ellas. Él fue elegido, así que las aprendió. Y sin embargo, había roto la regla más importante: no te encariñes. Pero las reglas eran para romperlas de todos modos….

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ahora está caminando por la calle, respirando el aire. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? No importa realmente. El sol es más brillante aquí afuera, pero está bien. No ha ido en una misión en una semana así que no tenía donde ir, pero sus pies lo están guiando a un lugar, o más bien dicho, a _alguien_. Ni siquiera necesita mirar adónde va, a pesar de que tiene sus sentidos agudos gracias a eso. Cada paso lo acerca a su latido, a la calidez de su cuerpo, al ligero olor a girasoles que se coloca cada mañana (él sabe eso porque una vez se despertó temprano para convencerla de quedarse, lo que fue naturalmente, en vano)

Todo es normal. Nada es normal. Las nubes, los pájaros, los arboles parecen bien, parecen iguales, pero él sabe mejor. Nada es lo mismo ya. Y de repente, hay flores.

"Bienvenido…" Su voz se apaga rotundamente mientras las campanas encima de su cabeza tintinean. Sus ojos cerúleos se posan en él, exhala. Está confundida. Está en guardia. ¿Qué está pensando?

"¿Hay algo que esté buscando?" se aventura por fin, actuando normal, pero no sonriendo como lo haría con cualquier otro cliente. Sin embargo, su rostro posee el aspecto satisfactorio de carecer de una buena noche de sueño. Él sonríe interiormente sabiendo que ha ganado este pequeño pedacito de ella por sí mismo. En la parte posterior hay sonidos de movimientos, de sonidos graves, su padre está aquí, como siempre. No está seguro si ella le ha dicho o no.

"Si," responde finalmente, cogiendo una flor roja de la repisa. "Me gustaría darle esto a una chica…"

"Naruto." Él levanta la mirada, sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Ella debe haber dormido menos de lo que pensaba. Porque ya nunca dice su nombre, solo lo grita en las noches. No es lo mismo. Pero prefiere esta forma.

Como si se diera cuenta de su error, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, pacientemente, tomando una inspiración lenta y profunda. Finalmente asiente con la cabeza a sí misma, el movimiento apenas perceptible cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo. Mira a los suyos, y tiende la mano para el dinero. Él sonríe casi disculpándose mientras coloca los billetes y monedas en su suave, perfecta mano, una mano que lo ha hecho tan feliz y a la vez tan miserable.

"Ino…" No actúa como si registrara el nombre. De hecho, está actuando rígida ahora, su mirada oscura y lejos de la de él. "Ino…"

"Por favor," se maneja para responder al final, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, parpadeando con lentitud. "Solo vete."

"Está bien." Se gira, dejando la flor en el mostrador en frente de ella, a escondidas mirándola por encima del hombro mientras se acerca a la puerta. Ella recoge la flor, la estudia, frunce el ceño, y mira hacia donde está la repisa. Sabe que quiere devolverla, pero hay un rastro de culpa en su rostro, así que la deja debajo del mostrador.

Ahora se va, justo como ella le dijo. Otra regla: vete cuando ella diga que te vayas. Sonríe a sí mismo, pasando una mano por su cabello en punta. No puede parar de sonreír. Es la sonrisa de un amante satisfecho. Es la sonrisa de un loco demente. Es la dulce y sádica sonrisa de ella que deja cada vez que lo besa, un poco despegándose de sus labios como una segunda piel. Tiene la esperanza de un día besar esa sonrisa y ver lo que hay debajo de ella. Pero no aun.

Una rosa roja. Se pregunta qué es lo que hace con todas ellas, si es que no las revende. Pero no puede. Él lo sabe; siente que está mal vender flores con emociones unidas a ellas. Además, no quiere a nadie más involucrado, aunque sea indirectamente.

Una rosa roja. Él se la da cada día, y cada día ella vuelve en la noche. Le gustaría pensar que tiene algún efecto en ella ¿Pero a quien pretende engañar? Sacude la cabeza mientras camina por la calle, solo en su mente, a pesar de la multitud que llena todo espacio posible. Cada noche es lo mismo. Pero está bien. Él está haciendo esto por ambos. Tal vez es lo que necesitan ahora mismo. Ordinario. Normal. Rutina.

La mañana siguiente despierta solo, el sol brillando, las sabanas frías. Abandonado de nuevo. Él lo sabe antes de revisar. Pero esta vez, esta vez su mano se cierra alrededor de algo duro, algo suave, algo frágil, algo significativo. Se levanta y abre sus ojos inmediatamente para asegurarse de que no es un sueño. Pero no está durmiendo. Y sonríe.

Lo hermoso sobre los ciclos es que siempre tienes una segunda oportunidad. Y ellos siempre completaban el círculo.

Esta es la parte en que recoge una rosa roja entre las sabanas.

**N/T: Hello Hello! Bueno aquí yo de nuevo traduciendo una historia más, hace unos dias leí esto, y no sé por qué, pero realmente me dieron muchas ganas de traducirla, me gustó demasiado, la encontré tan hermosa que pensé que me encantaría que más gente tuviera la oportunidad de leerla, asi que me puse a trabajar y aquí esta.**

**Esta historia se llama "Cycles" y como dije pertenece a "In Permanent Hiatus" es un two shot, así que espero traerles la continuación (que es enfocada en Ino) en un par de semanas.**

**Ojala les guste! Debajo les dejo el link de la historia y del perfil del autor que me dio el permiso para traducirla.**

**Triple**** s/3816918/1/Cycles**

**Triple u/1013838/On-Permanent-Hiatus**


	2. Esto no es una Adicción

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

N/A: EDITADO:**Así que la maravillosa Coco-Minu me pidió que pusiera esto de nuevo, y soy demasiado floja para inventar otro summary. Así que si, "Ciclos" es un twoshot de nuevo. Por favor ignoren el hecho de que este capítulo es inferior al otro. **

Nota del Autor: **Escribí esto desde la perspectiva de Ino (en primera persona), y supongo que termino siendo un tipo de secuela. La ironía es que no es la mitad del otro. Siento que sea tan corto, pero díganme lo que piensan de todos modos. (También, hay algo como una escena de sexo al final, pero estoy segura de que lo pueden manejar.) Por favor no olviden un review!**

_Esta no es una adicción. Esta no es mi vida. Puedo parar cuando quiera._

O al menos, eso es lo que me digo a mi misma.

Él no necesita saber que sueño despierta en el trabajo, apenas notando a los clientes mientras hacen su elección, mi mente ya está en la noche, en el sofá, en su sala de estar, o en lo profundo de las sabanas de su cama. Él no necesita saber sobre las horas que paso en casa, sentada, esperando, mirando ese estúpido reloj hasta que las manillas golpean el momento _justo _y me liberan de su mirada. Él no necesita saber que ya no estoy en control, no en la manera en que solía estarlo. Él no necesita saber que me tiene, que lo quiero, que lo necesito, que…

Esta no es _una adicción__._

Me repito esta frase a mí misma cada vez que veo sus amplios ojos de cachorro flotando como fantasmas dentro de la tienda de mis padres, su mirada inquietante a solo centímetros de mí mientras grita mentalmente, _"¡Te amo!"_No me muevo; No me atrevo siquiera a parpadear. Temo que alguno de estos días me hunda dentro de esa mirada azul almibarada y nunca salga por aire. Oh! Eso sería demasiado maravilloso para describirlo con palabras.

Al principio traté de mantenerlo a raya, protegiéndolo, protegiéndome a mí misma. La primera vez fue un error; no debí haber corrido hasta él solo por haber sido rechazada. Pero necesitaba a alguien, y sabía, _sabía_ que él estaría tan dolido como yo. De alguna manera, nos estábamos reparando entre nosotros, un caliente, y sofocado gemido a la vez. No le dije que la "experiencia" que ostentaba en público era solo una fachada y él era mi primero. Me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si tan solo le hubiera dicho para empezar. Pero las cosas eran complicadas incluso antes de besarnos.

Ahora, ahora él no es nada en el exterior. Pero en el interior, dentro de mí, no puedo existir sin él. No puedo vivir. No sé incluso si podría llamar "vivir" a lo que estaba haciendo antes de esa primera noche en que nos deslizamos en el sofá de su apartamento y tuvimos sexo por primera vez. ¿Cómo podía respirar antes de que él cubriera mi boca a besos? ¿Cómo hablaba antes de que sintiera su lengua en mi boca? ¿Cómo vivía? La respuesta es simple: no lo hacía. Pero nunca he sido una amante de las respuestas simples.

Realmente nunca debí haber dejado esa maldita rosa en su cama.

Una sola rosa roja. Se supone que significa "te amo," aunque en estos días es un cliché suficiente para no significar nada. Pero él lo sabía. Siempre dejándome una cada día, siempre mirando un poco _más allá_ de mí mientras dejaba la estúpida flor en el mostrador con un imparable susurro de esperanza en sus ojos, de que _un día, tal vez un día_... Ah, esperanza. Que frágil pero inquebrantable maldición. Odio esto porque el día que lo hice, lo dije de _vuelta._

"Te amo Naruto." Lo dije una y otra vez, suavemente, en voz alta, y ni una vez sonreí.

_Esta no es una adicción._

Es una pesadilla. Es un sueño. Es vida. Es la muerte. Es dormir y es despertar. Es todo y nada. Es algo que no puedo parar. Es algo que no parará. Es algo que no _pararé._

_Esta_no _es una adicción._

¿Y qué pasa si tenemos hijos?

A veces estoy tan asustada de esto que no puedo dormir en la noche. No es que duerma mucho para empezar, porque normalmente me voy lo más temprano posible de su casa. Pero aun así. Solía pensar que sería tan cuidadosa cuando era niña, le prometí a mis padres y me prometí a mí misma que esto, _exactamente_ lo que está pasando, nunca llegaría a pasar. ¿Lo tenía todo planeado en aquel entonces cierto? Oh, ser niña de nuevo.

¿Pero qué pasa si tenemos hijos?

Él nunca usó condón. Ni siquiera la primera vez porque después de que el primero se rompió, yo, _yo _decidí seguir sin él. Claro que obvio tomo la píldora como una maldita religión porque ahora es lo único que tengo. Y aun así... no que todos se gandulean un poco en su religión de vez en cuando? Solo sé que no se en que creer ya, especialmente no después de esto. Especialmente no después de él.

Maldición, ¿Qué pasa si tenemos _hijos_?

¿Puedo confiar en criar un niño? ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Sería él siquiera un buen padre? Me dejaría tirada sin nadie a quien recurrir, como aquel que vino antes que él? ¿Podría vivir sin él? ¿Podría vivir _con_ él? ¿Podría el vivir _conmigo_? ¿Podríamos confiar en el otro? ¿Podríamos atravesar un solo día? ¿Qué para si tenemos que empezar un _vida_ juntos?

...sería realmente tan malo?

_Esta no es __una__ adicción._

Irónicamente es más complicado que eso. Es más como una obsesión. Varias obsesiones se entrelazan y se atan fuertemente por los delicados lazos del destino. Y si nunca hubiera amado a ese hombre, si él se hubiera volteado y vuelto a mi lado en vez de dejarme olvidada en el polvo, si tan solo _ella _hubiera mantenido el interés en él que yo amo ahora por un poco más de tiempo, si hubiera encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otro, si lo hubiera hecho él nunca habría decidido venir por mí, si nunca me hubiera rendido ante sus ojos de cachorro llenos de esperanza y sus suspiros llenos de amor, si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…

¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de todos esos malditos " sí."

_Esta no es una _adicción_._

Incluso cuando él abre la puerta y la primera cosa que hago, sin una palabra, después de deslizarme fuera de mis zapatos, es meter mi lengua entre sus labios. Incluso cuando su boca se abre más y no puedo decir cual aliento esta en mis pulmones, si el suyo o el mío. Incluso cuando las ropas son arrancadas- _arrancadas_, porque me puedo poner tan confusa e impaciente a veces—y su lengua se desliza a lo largo de mi mandíbula, mi cuello, y mi clavícula. Incluso cuando su boca alcanza uno de mis pechos, mi mano coge su cabello dorado y gimo en voz alta cuando me muerde con fuerza. Incluso cuando sus manos se deslizan por mi cadera, alcanzando la unión de mis muslos, y sus dedos frotan la humedad que ya empieza a correr por mis piernas. Incluso cuando lo empujo de vuelta en la cama, el sofá, la mesa, o lo que sea que pase por el camino mientras lamo cada resquicio cubierto de sudor y su aliento se atrapa en el fondo de su garganta. Incluso cuando me coloca con cuidado debajo de él y separa mis piernas y siempre, _siempre_ me da esa última mirada incierta de preocupación, como si estuviera pidiendo mi permiso y disculpándose al mismo tiempo. Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos porque el sentimiento es demasiado, él es demasiado ruidoso, es demasiado cálido, está_ dentro_ de mí y se siente tan condenadamente _bien _que grito su nombre con despreocupación en medio de la noche. Incluso cuando puedo sentir el sentimiento de convertirnos en un "uno" y no en un "nosotros" y las luces se apagan a pesar de que ya es de noche, y hay demasiados colores para nombrar, y floto de vuelta a una caliente y pegajosa Tierra sin saber en qué dirección es "arriba." Incluso cuando, apenas puedo moverme, él me toma entre sus brazos y aprieta su nariz detrás de mi cuello y respira mi esencia, sosteniéndome firmemente como si me fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Incluso cuando lo hago, siempre antes de que despierte, y los rayos de sol iluminan su rostro y sonrío suavemente. Incluso cuando estoy ahí la noche siguiente, atrapada en el mismo abrazo apasionado como el de la última vez. Incluso cuando digo, "te amo" por primera vez en voz alta, sin flores involucradas, y él realmente llora, y yo lloro porque él está llorando, y no hay fin para las lágrimas en los ojos porque estamos tan malditamente _felices. _

Cada noche, cada día, cada respiro, cada pensamiento, cada momento en que estamos juntos, incluso ahí me digo a mi misma: _Esta no es mi vida. Puedo parar cuando quiera. Esta no es una adicción. _

Pero aseguro como un infierno que desearía que así fuera.

**N/T: La última entrega de Ciclos, díganme si no es hermoso? T.T**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente el que Ino y Naruto se consuelen entre ellos si Sakura y Sasuke se quedan juntos es mi headcanon jaja xDD **

**Déjenme su opinión! Nos vemos n.n**


End file.
